The Story of Codex Navotax
by Daizex Vex
Summary: This is a story about an evil Saiyan named Codex Navotax who one day rules an entire galaxy (and a system). All characters that are not originally from Dragon Ball, Z, and GT belong to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1: Journey begins

Codex, sat in the sky palace on the Planet Vex, having a flashback of his life starting from when he was 14, the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

—Flashback—

"Damn! Bardock that fool! He's only making Frieza angrier!" Dadex the father of Codex angrily exclaimed as his wife Xataya, his son Codex, and his nephew Sonex were getting in their escape ship. The pilot was just waiting for his command and they would ship off the doomed planet.

Dadex was somewhat confused on the matter of why his brother Caodax and his wife Caderex gave him Sonex and didn't also come but it didn't matter, as long as they wouldn't all die.

He got in the ship and it blasted off through space. Frieza at that very moment raised his hand to fire the Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta.

Sonex, who was only 2, looked to Dadex asking, "Where are my parents?" Dadex turned to the boy an emotionless look on his face, "They are dead." Sonex was just to young to understand what that meant.

After a while the family had made it just beyond the West Galaxy into an unknown system, when the pilot from lack of rest fell asleep. They crash landed on a Planet called Voss-Ka, home to the Voss-Ka race. They were found by a 6 year old Voss-Ka named Nubias who took them to the Royal Palace where they trained, adjusted to high gravity, learned mystical abilities, and discovered the other 7 planets in the system, on those planets Codex met elite fighting warriors who would eventually serve him.

By the time this had all been done, Codex was 19 and Dadex and Xataya had gotten old. His parents had a second child, Xalandra and died shortly after. Codex would have to take care of her.

During the years of taking care of Xalandra, Codex went back to the North Galaxy and he met Depa. They got together, were married, and a son named Jeker. A couple of years later, another son named Biggs. A year later, twins, a girl named Jenax and a boy named Fyre. By this time Xalandra was 6 years old. Codex was 25 at that time.

An accident happened after this and Codex was frozen in space. While trapped 23 years passed. Codex was 48 years old, Xalandra was 29, Jeker was 29, Biggs was 27, and Jenax and Fyre were 26.

Codex thawed out when the ice he was trapped in crashed on the surface of earth.

While on Earth, Codex unlocked the powers of the first 4 levels of Super Saiyan (not counting Super Saiyan God).

**That concludes chapter 1. I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters all official Dragon Ball, Z, and GT characters used are all property of the respected owners. My friend the person behind Codex, and other people who will be the people behind characters later introduced later in the series all own the rights to their individual characters. I basically own close to nothing. I'm tempted to start Q&A to make the chapters longer please bare with me in this long joyous run. **

I have created some power levels for this chapter for those of you who are interested.

Codex (14): 12,000

Codex (19): 2,000,000

Codex (25): 25,000,000

Codex (48): 3,000,000,000

Codex (Super Saiyan): 150,000,000,000

Codex (Super Saiyan 2): 300,000,000,000

Codex (Super Saiyan 3): 600,000,000,000

Codex (Super Saiyan 4): 3,000,000,000,000

Dadex: 13,000

Dadex (aged): 900,000

Xataya: 12,500

Xataya (aged): 850,000

Sonex (2): 2,100

Xalandra (born): 7,000

Xalandra (6): 700,000

Xalandra (29): 1,200,000,000

Jeker (born): 10,000 

Jeker (29): 1,360,000,000

Biggs (born): 5,000

Biggs (27): 1,090,000,000

Fyre (born): 4,500

Jenax (born): 4,250

Fyre (26): 1,050,000,000

Jenax (26): 998,687,000

That concludes the power levels

~Daizex Vex


	2. Chapter 2: Formation of an army

Chapter 2: Formation of an army

Codex had gone back to the System he had spent a part of his life in, he took over, not like the people really minded.

He now owned the Navotax System, home to 8 different mystical races.

He went back to the North Galaxy discovering something, a Universal High Council had been formed. A Saiyan by the name of Turles, had managed to be the ruler. Broly Kureji, Broly from an alternate universe, had taken over the West Galaxy. Son Goten had taken over the East. Meta Cooler had taken over the North. Broly, a God of bloodshed, also from another universe had conquered the South.

A war was happening, and the Tuffle, Lord Baby, brought back from his death at the hands of Goku, was leading the villains with the assistance of Raditz. Codex fought against him but the Broly of this universe managed to kill him.

Codex then assembled an Armored Squad, like what Cooler had once had, out of rogue villains, the squad was made up of; General Rilldo, Hatchiyack, Paragus, Super Android 13, Bojack, and Lord Slug. Eventually they left him over time. But not before he had gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls. His first wish, bring back Lord Baby! His second wish, bring back his general Raditz! His final wish, make an army out of the machines to serve Codex.

The army became the Renji. Baby, in a body created by Dr Myuu and Dr Gero in Hell, called Baby 2.0 had made Codex to his 3rd in command. Codex was rising to power.

Baby 2.0 needed his sons Axon and Sovereign to get to completeness and Codex chose to help him.

At this time Codex changed from his usual, black and red armor to a black and green armor. He had managed to assemble an army of about 32,000 Renji and the Renji Captain to lead them. A short while later, a Renji Commander was made, even stronger than the Captain. His army was closets complete but one more addition would be made until it all got to it's peak.

He made the Renji Elites. Meta Cooler ruler of the North Galaxy, gave him 10 Elite Ice-Jin to serve in his army. Plus his Armored Squad which hadn't left him just yet, and the addition of the Sigma Force, Codex's army was truly amassing.

"9:01.. Time for destruction!" Codex said checking his watch. He went shooting into a skyscraper knocking it down crushing the city below. He later arrived in the Navotax System, "I'm home now and I'm more evil than ever!" Codex laughed walking around his sky palace. Codex then decided to take a complete change of his wardrobe entirely. He had a red, orange, and black Saiyan armor made for himself. He wore a visor scouter that covered both his eyes and both his ears. His hair appeared to be tinted blue somewhat.

Then the Sigma Force, Hatchiyack, Super Android 13, Bojack, and Lord Slug left his forces. He now only had General Rilldo and Paragus left from his Armored Squad. The regular Renji and elite Renji armies had been completed and the machine that had continued their making was still active and in the process of forming new batches.

Baby 2.0 took over the West Galaxy, East Galaxy, and North Galaxy. He claimed Broly's West Galaxy. Meta Cooler surrendered the Northern Galaxy. And Goten handed over the East Galaxy to him. Baby 2.0 was becoming a major villain, and Codex was rising to power alongside him.

Codex became somewhat darker in appearance and in state of mind. He had his armies construct large star cruisers for transportation and war.

Codex's four kids joined him in his villainy and helped him in endeavors. At this time Codex went to the Planet Namek to visit the Grand Elder Guru. The Eldest Namekian did not want death to his people, so he surrendered Namek to Codex and the Namekians would help him.

Codex started attacking Earth, but was confronted by Broly. No fighting but talk occurred. Codex and Broly both left.

All of his regular Renji and Elite Renji were upgraded to a new and improved version making his army even larger and more powerful.

Codex now called upon his Elite Fighting Force. The Vextrex. The members of this fighting force were, Vector, Nemeyl, Raksein, Shadowprov, Kelnich, and their leader Deker.

Baby 2.0 became Baby 2.5 after absorbing his son Sovereign. He gave Codex the North Galaxy and he gave Raditz the East Galaxy.

Baby then absorbed his final son Axon ascending to Baby 3.0. He changed his name to Lord Bebī as a show of his difference from his previous self.

Deker gave a warning to the masses who were against Codex. He kneeled in his black outfit in the war torn location, broadcasting his message live by a dead cameraman and his camera, currently recording from the ground. "Greetings people of I don't know or care, anyone who opposes Lord Codex, General Raditz, Supreme Turles, or Lord Bebī shall be terminated, murdered, put to eternal rest.. Whichever makes you happier, the outcome is still the same.. Got it? Good!" Deker's eye that was visible from his mask widened and turned red. He smashed the camera ending the broadcast.

**Well this concludes chapter two of the story of Codex Navotax. Hope you enjoyed it. We covered a lot. Not that much talking in this chapter but don't worry these first 4 or 5 chapters are meant to be like a prequel to the upcoming Navotax Saga. That'll be where it gets outrageously cool.**

Power Levels for this chapter

Codex: 900,000,000,000

Codex (Green armor): 1,000,000,000,000

Codex (Green armor SSJ): 50,000,000,000,000

Codex (Green armor SSJ2): 100,000,000,000,000

Codex (Green armor SSJ3): 200,000,000,000,000

Codex (Green Armor SSJ4): 400,000,000,000,000

Codex (Custom armor): 80,000,000,000,000

Codex (Darker): 160,000,000,000,000

Codex (Darker powered up): 320,000,000,000,000

Jeker (Powered up): 48,000,000,000

Biggs (Powered up): 46,300,000,000

Fyre (Powered up): 43,000,000,000

Jenax (Powered up): 41,200,000,000

Deker: 700,000,000,000,000

Raksein: 650,000,000,000,000

Shadowprov: 600,000,000,000,000

Nemeyl: 600,000,000,000,000

Kelnich: 600,000,000,000,000

Vector: 600,000,000,000,000

Renji Commander: 30,000,000,000,000

Renji Captain: 23,000,000,000,000

Renji Elites: 12,000,000,000,000

Renji Elites (improved): 18,000,000,000,000

Renji: 10,000,000,000,000

Renji (improved): 16,000,000,000,000

Lord Baby: 600,000,000,000,000

Baby 2.0: 1,200,000,000,000,000

Baby 2.5: 6,000,000,000,000,000

Baby 3.0: unknown

Lord Bebī: very unknown

Raditz: 500,000,000,000,000

Broly (when defeating Baby): 650,000,000,000,000

That's all for this chapter. ~Daizex Vex


	3. Chapter 3: Cyber Codex is born

Chapter 3: Cyber Codex is born

In space Codex had managed to get into a clash between star cruisers. The opponents' ships were huge with very powerful weapons. Codex wanted to save his cruisers but he couldn't find a weakness in the ships. They all fired at once hitting Codex and badly injuring him. It seemed he might not escape this time.

The Vextrex arrived combining their powers with all that Codex had left. The energies destroyed all of the enemies. The Vextrex then noticed just how badly injured Codex was, he could die.

Deker immediately summoned Renji to ship him straight off to the medical bay.

The Renji tried everything but nothing could help save their leader. They just couldn't let him die. No matter the cost. Finally they discovered a way. They make him a cybernetic Saiyan.

They installed the metal. Upgrading him. He was now a cyborg. He possessed new abilities like regeneration.

Codex opened his robotic eyes, "Ugh.. What happened? Where are those-" Deker cut him off, "We won the battle, but I'm afraid you've lost some of yourself." Codex looked at himself. "I became even more of a badass?" Deker sighed, "Sir you're a cyborg now." Codex blinked clearly not as interested as you'd think, "Oh ok." Codex then began to think of just how much more powerful he must be, 'AHAHAHA This power. All opposers will die!'

Some time later Codex decided to have a virtual world constructed, it would be called the Interspace. The Interspace would contain, arenas for Tournaments, restaurants, and arcades.

Nubias, when last seen he was a 6 year old on planet Voss Ka, had come to claim his position of leadership over the Vextrex along with his girlfriend Celone who was also very powerful. "Greetings I am Nubias, I have come to claim leadership over the Vextrex." Codex granted his request for he was stronger than Deker.

Nubias watched Codex's first Interspace Tournament. "Such an interesting match."

The Tournament ended. Nubias now needed other things to attend to, "There will be many murders coming this way, be prepared. I hope for slow, yet painful, murder so I can watch them suffer!"

Some time later, Lord Bebī, he killed himself. After his death Codex and Xalandra, walked around the streets of Earth, thinking about what has happened in the past to them both. Codex exclaimed after thinking it over, "We own half the universe!" For Lord Bebī's West Galaxy was temporarily under Codex's control. In fact the Navotax Armada, the name Codex decided for his army received a good bit of Bebī's former army. "Why not take over it all?" Codex asked his younger sister. "Sure why wouldn't we?" Xalandra replied. They both nodded smirking.

The Rise of The Navotax had begun...

-Beginning of The Navotax Saga-

Codex took the East, wasn't really hard at all. They were all servants of Bebī and since he was Bebī's 3rd in command and apparent successor at this time they went along with him. He tried once or twice for the South Galaxy but it was somewhat hard but the campaign went on.

After so long, the Renji Soldiers were summoned once again. Codex sent them to Namek, a planet he had ownership of. "Go and find me these special objects bring it to me and receive awards!" The Renji left for Namek led by the Renji Captain.

While on Namek they encountered Broly Kureiji who attacked them. Some soldiers swayed to the sides dodging away from the Saiyan. A soldier looked at him asking, "What are you doing here?!" Broly grabbed the face of the soldier becoming Legendary Super Saiyan. His hand crushed the head of the soldier, "I come to kill!"

The Renji Captain stared at the Legendary Super Saiyan, "Listen, we are here for a special reason, and we do not want to be messed with by a giant musclehead!"

Gohan appeared before the two, "Broly! Grr I have to stop him." He looked at the Renji Captain. "What can I do to help?" The Renji Captain got a wonderful idea, "Can you stall Broly?" In response Gohan rushed at Broly and the two engaged in extreme combat. The Captain sneaks off to his destination.

Broly laughs, his power rising, "You will lie dead at my feet half-breed!" Broly flies to Gohan smashing him with a shoulder ram.

The Captain arrived at his destination on the opposite side of the planet. He start digging eventually digging up the 7 Star Namekian Dragon Ball, "Just the one I was looking for. Seven stars!" He began the return to Codex.

Broly and Gohan continued to clash, some warriors had began spectating the fight. Broly ended the fight launching Gohan sky high with an Eraser Cannon and then leaving.

The Captain returned to Codex giving him the Dragon Ball. Codex used the Dragon Ball to charge up the Power Increasing Machine. He had gotten it from everyones' favorite blue haired genius, Bulma Briefs.

Many if his allies began asking him about the machine and if it were operational, Xalandra even volunteered to try it out first.

Codex decided to have five Super Elite Renji created, each could kill hundreds of regular Renji, they were the Renji Rangers. "This should work out if a strong enough opponent tries to stop me!" Codex plotted.

Codex decided to upgrade the primitive Namek. He built Namek Palaces showing off the structure to the Namekians. "Welcome to the new Namekian palaces! You are all welcome to visit at any time you wish! Just make sure you're not unexpected, Renji can be dangerous at times!"

Nubias called to the Vextrex, "Vextrex! Are you ready for Plan Z." The Vextrex smirked and assured Nubias.

After hearing Nubias' call for Plan Z to begin, the Vextrex sent him their energy from across the universe. Kelnich was somewhat unsure about the plan, "This better be worth it!" He gave his energy to the cause.

Nubias was somewhat surprised, "Thanks to Plan Z, my power has increased exponentially. Who cares about what happens to those Vextrex now?!"

Codex had changed appearance once again. His original cyborg appearance had been black and gray, now he was black and red. He flexed his muscles, "I like this new look!"

Deker revealed something to everyone, something only Codex had known. He took off his mask revealing blue eyes with red lines on them. He was a Tuffle inside a body.

Nubias and Celone stood together, Celone looked at Nubias and Nubias chuckled, "Nubias, my dear, I think it is time we put an end to Plan Z and reveal our final form for the first time." Nubias smirked, "Sounds like a good idea to me, why not." The couples' ki changed and rose as they both began to transform.

**This concludes Chapter 3. Narrator voice: And so, after Plan Z.. The secrets were revealed! Deker is a Tuffle. Nubias is a Voss-Ka (wait didn't we already know this one?). And Celone is a Belsavian. Do all of the Vextrex have secrets? Will Codex's new Power Icreasing Machine backfire? Will the Renji ever be more colorful? Will the Navotax Rise? Find out in the next part of the Navotax Saga... **

_Power Levels This Chapter:_

_Codex: 350,000,000,000,000_

_Codex (Cyborg): 780,000,000,000,000_

_Codex (Cyborg New Colors): 820,000,000,000,000_

_Xalandra: 40,000,000,000,000_

_Nubias: 1,000,000,000,000,000_

_Nubias (Plan Z energy): 6,000,000,000,000,000_

_Celone: 1,000,000,000,000,000_

_Deker: 960,000,000,000,000_

_Raksein: 750,000,000,000,000_

_Shadowprov: 725,000,000,000,000_

_Nemeyl: 725,000,000,000,000_

_Kelnich: 700,000,000,000,000_

_Vector: 700,000,000,000,000_

_Renji Rangers: 650,000,000,000,000_

_Renji Captain: 600,000,000,000,000_

_Renji Elites: 500,000,000,000,000_

_Broly Kureiji: 700,000,000,000,000_

_Broly Kureiji (Legendary Super Saiyan): 1,000,000,000,000,000+_

_Gohan: 569,000,000,000,000_

_Lord Bebī: Unknown_

_That concludes the power levels. See ya next chapter! -Daizex Vex_


	4. Chapter 4: Navotax Saga Part 1!

Chapter 4: Navotax Saga Part 1! Codex sent Vector to Earth to get a certain scientist, Bulma Briefs. Vector took his Vextrex ship and headed to Earth to get Bulma. Hours later, he landed on Earth and exited the ship. He flew around looking for the Capsule Corp. building, not knowing what it looks like. Vector, not being too bright, did not notice the building behind him reading 'Capsule Corp.'. Finally noticing, "Oh ahehe there it is!" he waited outside for Bulma to come. Bulma curiously looked at her window to see the unfamiliar ship... She walked out as her lush blue hair flowed behind her, lab coat on as she greets the strange individual, "Excuse me sir but you're on Capsule Corp. property, may I help you?" Vector looked at Bulma, "Greetins ma'am, I work for Codex." "Codex...?" She thinks of the name a bit as it sounds familiar, scratching her head for a second, she then snaps her fingers remembering... "Ahh yeah the guy with the cool fashion sense I remember, what does he need me for now?" Vector chuckled at the fashion comment, "I cannot tell you here, too many people." Vector looked around. Bulma sighed, "Ughhh then where do you speak of?..." Vector shrugged, "Come with me and did out, Mrs. Briefs!" "I umm.. I'm not so sure, I have a family here and-" She stammers a bit shyly and afraid. Vector noticed her actions, "Don't worry, you won't be gone long. I promise." Bulma sighed, "Alright I guess I can go." Vector smiled, "Perfect." The ship appeared above the city, "Ready?" He put his hand out. Bulma nodded a bit timid, taking his hand and boarding the ship. The ship engines activated, "Hang on tight!" Bulma's eyes widened as the ship took off. Within 10 seconds, the ship is on it's way to Planet Vex. _ Some time later, Deker stood in one of the many Navotax palaces, he wore a new coat, his hair dyed black for no particular occasion (Author Note; Deker's hair is usually blonde). He sensed a power coming towards him, turning to see a being by the name of Diablo, "Who are you and why are you here?" Diablo looked to Deker, "I am here to ask you simply where Codex is. That should be simple enough." "Why do you want to know?" Deker asked. "I have thoughts of joining him on his journey." Diablo replied to Deker. "Alright then." Deker responded. Diablo waited a few minutes as the two just stood there quietly, "Well where is he?" Deker had been preparing to teleport. "Grab on my shoulder and we'll go." Diablo placed a hand on Deker's shoulder and two faded reappearing in the Vextrex Palace's Throne Room. "Quite the fancy place." Diablo said looking around at the riches all over the palace. Deker nodded as he stood by a door. A Renji shouted to Diablo, "PROCEED!" "Yell again, and your head will be in my hand." Diablo threatened as he walked forward. The Renji shivered as Diablo walked past him. Diablo looked straightforward, his face covered in a serious look. Codex noticed Diablo walking to him, he raised an eyebrow from curiosity. Diablo spoke up, "Codex. I've been thinking of joining you." "Oh?" Codex asked. "As you can tell, I'm grateful to be in your presence for it was a pain to get here." Diablo replied. Codex nodded, "Well I have nothing against you joining me. You seem kinda strong." Diablo looked shocked, "I seem kinda strong? No, I am probably one of the strongest people you could come across!" He boasted proudly. Codex lowered his eyebrow, 'Not another one of these, I think I'm the best types.' He thought to himself Diablo took notice of Codex's movements, and kept his eyes on Codex. Codex applauded, "I have absolutely no problem in having you!" He bursted out unexpectedly. Diablo looked slightly relieved, "Oh and about that Renji, you might find a dead body on the floor." Diablo laughed leaving the room. "Fine with me." Codex shrugged. Before leaving, Diablo punched through the head of the Renji that yelled at him, the body limply hitting the ground. Codex laughed at the murder, "By the way, do you need a way out?" "No, my friend, I have my own way of getting around." Diablo slipped into Limbo, fading off scene. _ Voss-Ka was the mountaintop capital of the Planet Voss-Ka, home to the species Voss-Ka. The city was fortified and protected by commandos and Voss-Ka Mystics, against the attacks of the Gormacks, whom the Voss-Ka considered abominations. The city houses the Tower of Prophecy, as well as the embassies of the Navotax Empire, established after the successful conquest attempt. _ Belsavis, also known as Plawal, was a planet in the Ninth Quadrant, a region of the Bozhnee Sector. Ice covered, it's average temperature was in -50°s. It was located at the edge of the Senex Sector, at one end of the Belsavis Run. At some unknown point in the past, the planet become one of the many worlds that belonged to the Navotax Empire. During that time, the Navotax made use of that world as a prison colony, where they placed many dangerous prisoners that remained trapped for years. It entered an Ice Age about 50 years before Lord Bebī began to terrorize the Universe. It's inhabitants dwelt in three volcanic jungle rifts. Later, the rebels used Belsavis' prison, The Tomb, to confine dangerous tyrants and war criminals. By the Second Coming of Lord Bebī, as Baby 2.0, the Navotax Empire discovered the Belsavis' cubes, and sought to perform a mass ritual including freeing the imprisoned Vextrex and discovering the Belsavis secrets. At the same time, the Eldest Navotax dispatched Executor Krannos to protect Belsavis not destroy it, which would've sent shockwaves into hyperspace that would've destroyed adjacent systems, fulfilling the intended Galactic Genocide as well as protecting the planet. It was through only the intervention of the power of the Vextrex and the dispatch of Krannos that saved Belsavis. _ Codex was walking though the Vextrex Palace on the homeworld, seeing that Bulma had worked hard. Surprised, he knocked, walking in he looked around at the room, "I'm impressed. I never doubted that you could do it." The Saiyan smirked, "I have to make sure everything is up to schedule so I will watch you and pay you later if you don't mind." Codex walked out and continued strolling through the halls. Nubias and Deker, the two strongest Vextrex, knew what Codex was planning, yet they thought it would possibly fail. Deker grunted, "Stop being so pessimistic, Nubias." Nubias glared at Deker, "You're the one with the dead race, not me Deker!" Deker became confused, "What does that have to do with anything Mr. Bug Eyes Girlfriend?" They both shunned each other like little children. Bulma continues her work, scoffing at the thought of being paid, "Money is the last thing I need. If anything all I needed was a break from Earth and other Saiyans..." She sighs taking a break over at the galactic looking chair, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a cloth brought from home. _ The growing old Saiyan kept his pride, knowing what would come for him, as well as which plans would definitely fail. He made a fist, giving each of those he 100% trusted, a separate plan. There are 5 plans, but with *filtered* people. With all of them given simple yet possibly terrifying tasks, Codex hoped they would be able to do them for him. Talking to himself, "This is one heck of a life or death situation... But I am Codex, life or death situations can be easily conquered." _ Thank you all for reading this chapter. ~ Daizex Vex Power levels for the Chapter; Vector: 700,000,000,000,000 Bulma: 6 Deker: 900,000,000,000,000 Diablo: 650,000,000,000,000 Renji: 100,000,000,000,000 each Nubias: 5,000,000,000,000,000 Nubias (Second form): 50,000,000,000,000,000 Celone: 1,000,000,000,000,000 Celone (Second form): 10,000,000,000,000,000 Codex: 15,000,000,000,000,000 Codex (SSJ ((not shown but just for people wanting to know))): 750,000,000,000,000,000 Codex (SSJ2 ((not shown but just for people wanting to know))): 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Codex (SSJ3 ((not shown but just for people wanting to know))): 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 Codex (SSJ4 ((not shown but just for people wanting to know))): 15,000,000,000,000,000,000 _ And that concludes the power levels. Once again thanks for reading. 


End file.
